The Misdirections (Of a Time Agent)
by Sabbedoria
Summary: Jack fixes his Vortex manipulator using a time-energy stream that flows through space. He causes havoc in time as he brings back girls from the past who don't belong in the 21st century. Why these particular girls? is there more to this time stream than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

"So this is where I leave you."

"Again? I'm sick of Cardiff."

"Tough luck, you need to get used to it."

"Oh, comeo on, Doctor, it wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was, you git engaged to Cleopatra."

"It wasn't my fault she was so friendly."

"You flirted with her the whole time!"

"I only said hello to her."

"For you that's flirting."

"Oh, come on doctor." Captian Jack Harkness flashed the man in the blue box his most coy and flirtatious smile.

"No, Jack, some other time." The bizzare-lloking man with a bow tie sighed.

"See you soon then." Jack grinned, stepping out of the blue box, on to the concrete of Cardiff, saluteing the Time lord

"Don't get up to any mischief, will you?"

"I'm always good."


	2. Chapter 2

"Boys, please." The Lady sighed coyly "Settle down." She picked her glass of champagne off the elegant table next to her and took a tentative sip, directing her eyes to watch the golden liquid in her glass.

The girl in question was as classy as you could get. She had short hair that trailed her jawline. Her cheekbones were high and her pouty lips red. It was the roaring twenties; Audrey was 20 this year and loved it. She owned the boys. Literally, they fell at her feet.

And right now, the ballroom was packed with people. Audrey sat at a table with a few of her friends, boys gathered like a flock of gulls at seats around her. To be fair, It was mainly because the boy to girl ratio was heaps of boys and only a few girls. Even so, Audrey was pretty popular among the boys. It helped that she was considerably good looking.

Audrey had only moved to New York a few months ago, sick of her hometown, she had quickly risen through the ranks and became a hot-topic socialite, flirting with all the boys, mingling with the high-class. She lived in a richly furnished apartment on Madison square with a wardrobe of fabulous dresses. For Audrey, one could say that life couldn't get any better. That was true in one respect, but tonight would change everything for her.

"May I have this dance?" A suave voice asked. Audrey looked up from the champagne she was sipping to see a dashing man in an officer's trench coat, his hand extended, his eyebrow raised. Audrey's lips curled up in a sly grin. She loved a man in uniform.

"Of course you may." She said elegantly, standing and placing her hand in his. The man stationed around her, desperately vying for a dance, groaned in protest.

He led her to the dance floor where a slow waltz was playing from a live band. He placed his hand on the small of her back and held the other, slowly dancing with her

"Where 'ya from?" He asked. Now that she was closer, she could see him better. He was a bit older then she, probably late twenties, and very handsome, with his chiselled face, his cleft chin and dimples. His dark hair fell into his blue eyes, which twinkled when he talked. He spoke as though he were old, wise yet playful and flirtatious.

"My, aren't you straightforward." She grinned

"This is me being conservative." He winked

"Well, in that case, I'm from California. Where are you from? You're certainly not from around here."

"Something like that. So, why are you here?"

"I needed a sea change, I guess. And you?"

"I was... left here. I guess you could say." He shrugged

"Don't you have any means of leaving?" She inquired

He looked to his wrist, the one he held her hand aloft with as they spun around. The watch on his hand was unlike anything Audrey had ever seen. It was quite odd.

"I guess I do I'm enjoying it here, but I'm leaving in the morning."

"Oh really?" Audrey was disappointed, she had become fond of this handsome stranger. She realised she didn't even know his name

"Yeah, I gotta move on, but I guess I did get to dance with the prettiest girl in New York before I leave."

"I don't even know your name." She said

"Jack. Captain Jack Harkness. And you're Audrey. Known as just Audrey. You're an enigma wrapped inside a mystery."

"How'd you know that? Magic powers or something?" She giggled.

He grinned "You're quite well known around here for your stunning good looks, so naturally, I've heard of you."

"You flatter."

"I try. But I guess it's not flattery if it's the truth, right?"

The song ended, which was Jack's que to leave

"I have to go." He sighed and checked his odd watch

"What's your hurry, Cinderella?" She pouted

"A deadline."

"One more dance?"

"I'm afraid not, ma'am." He smiled

"Well, then where are you going."

"Someplace wonderful."

"Take me with you?" She asked "Pretty Please?"

"Won't you miss the lifestyle of the rich and the famous?"

"It's a choking hazard. This lifestyle sucks you in and spit you out like yesterday's jam." She said sadly "Everything and everyone here has an expiry date. The second they get to old or ugly, there's nothing left for them."

"Are you sure you want to come with me."

She nodded exuberantly "Anyplace but here."


End file.
